Dernier Rêve
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: [Je recommence à perdre de l'inspiration pour mes titres] Indochine, une envie d'OS court. Sabriel. Post 5x19. / J'ai peur de perdre cette dernière Illusion...


Hey, tout le monde.

Je me suis rendue compte il y a peu de temps que je n'avais pas, à proprement parler, publié de Sabriel. Enfin si, y a un chapitre de SOTR _(dont le dernier chapitre devrait arriver bientôt)_ qui est du Sabriel, mais ça compte pas. Du coup j'ai retroussé mes petites manches, j'ai lancé Iron Maiden à plein régime et je vous ai pondu ça.  
C'est étrange, c'est à écouter avec She Night d'Indochine (dont j'avoue vous retrouverez des paroles mais quand j'ai entendu 'j'ai peur de tout, de te perdre mon illusion' j'ai pas résisté) et c'est bêtaté (ce verbe existe, je le déclare dès maintenant) par Mia Suzuki-sama.  
Voilà.  
Bonne lecture. 

* * *

« Gabriel ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. »  
Murmure entouré de nuages. Murmure sous un ciel étoilé décoré de nuées. Deux mains aux doigts entrelacés, reposant sur une gerbe de fleurs et d'herbe vert foncé. La nuit tout autour apporte un silence bienveillant.  
Un silence de mort.  
« Pourquoi, Sam ? »

Deux yeux dorés par la lumière – étincelle couleur chocolat-caramel – se fixent sur les étoiles. Leur propriétaire vient de parler, d'une voix douce qui s'accorde au scintillement céleste. Dans son timbre de voix, il y a, comme un rythme de tambour en arrière-plan, un rire refoulé qui meurt et se renouvelle constamment associé à l'envie de faire de la vie une blague éternelle. Une odeur de sucre brûlé, roussi dans un feu de forêt, _une odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui,_ se dégage de sa chevelure toute aussi brune que du sucre de canne, l'or en plus. Ce parfum enivre l'air de mai d'une senteur de nougat et de caramel écoeurant. Tout en lui est sucre, friandises et confiseries. Bonbons à dévorer.  
Il sent le sucre pur, l'odeur de l'amitié d'enfants qui partagent une sucette entre deux siestes 'je t'aime pour la vie jusqu'à demain' sans penser aux conséquences. Il a l'odeur des bonbons volés à un ami, par une soirée d'été entre deux parties de foot à tirer dans les murs. Il a l'odeur des caramels qui restent collés au fond des poches des gamins.  
L'odeur de l'enfance perdue. _  
L'odeur de ce que je ne suis plus._.  
Le jeune à coté de lui n'a qu'à fermer les yeux et respirer tout ce qu'il veut sentir pour ensuite répliquer sans humour :  
« Parce que je suis allongé dans cimetière avec un ange pour seule compagnie. Un ange qui… »

Une étoile file. Elle déchire en deux le ciel afin de briser et séparer l'instant. Souffles qui se perdent, odeur de baiser. Autour d'eux le monde se scinde en deux. Des lèvres se rencontrent et fusionnent, brûlent pour laisser une douceur ironique remplacer le moment. Deux corps qui se cherchent, qui se brûlent sans vraiment se toucher, enflammés. Serrés ensemble à se confondre au milieu des ombres.  
« Que j'aime. »  
_Ne m'en veux pas, Gabriel, reste encore près de moi_, semble-t-il demander alors que ses doigts se referment sur les siens, que sa tête se niche contre le cou de l'Ange à ses côtés l'Ange dont les yeux ambrés – whiskey d'or – pétillent de centaines de paillettes comme des bulles d'éternité.  
« Moi aussi, Sammy, moi aussi. Mais…. »

Ses doigts volent entre les mèches sombres de l'homme aux yeux fermés, descendent le long de la joue tiédie par leurs lèvres et le sang qui court sous la peau. Il voudrait s'y attarder des années. Juste respirer sa peau et s'enivrer de sa présence. Pour un Ange immortel, Messager des Cieux, il veut juste profiter d'une personne à ses cotés. Elles arrivent et partent si vite !  
Des fois, il souhaiterait vivre avec les humains pour en devenir un. Renier l'immortalité.  
Pourtant il doit rappeler qu'il n'est pas si simple de s'en défaire. Et lui parler.  
« Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment là. »

Un soupir. _Ne pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur qu'il ne soit déjà parti._  
« Même si tu mens, même si tu fais semblant, Gabe. Même si tout ça.  
- Ce qui est le cas, murmure le blond aux senteurs caramélisées qui se diffusent doucement dans l'air, ses doigts parcourrant les cheveux sombres. Ne m'en veux pas.  
- Reste encore près de moi. »

Alors Gabriel sourit. Embrasse le front dégagé des mèches qu'il a pris grand soin d'écarter, dans un baiser légèrement collant. Sucre et odeur de sucre. Être-bonbon, organes en gélatine recouverts de pâte d'amandes, sirop de grenadine qui coule dans les veines et sans doute de la chantilly ailleurs. La lune reflète son éclat de lame argentée sur une blessure. Non, pas une blessure.  
Une fuite du sirop. Car son ange ne saigne pas. Pas dans ses bras.  
« Tu vas te réveiller, Sam. Tout oublier.  
- Pour encore te pardonner. »

Les étoiles filent, comme les larmes sur les joues du brun. Il se serre de plus belle contre lui, cherche sa chaleur et sa douceur. Cherche à éviter la douleur qui grandit, amère et peu amène à se laisser oublier, au fond de son cœur et commence à brûler dans ses muscles. Il cherche sa présence.  
_J'ai peur de tout, de te perdre mon illusion._ Il cherche sa présence pour combler son absence.  
_Parce que c'est toi et toi seul qui a raison._

Et puis l'Ange rit.  
Un rire triste, qui s'envole et se mêle aux étoiles. Sa voix douce porte jusqu'aux Cieux, alors que ses bras si courts autour de Sam bercent l'humain qui s'accroche à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Futile et dérisoire.  
On s'accroche quand, souvent, il ne reste presque plus d'espoir.  
« Sam….  
- Console-moi…. » Il implore presque  
Soupir brusqué, parfumé de sirop d'érable, embrumé. Le rêve déjà commence à se déliter, le soleil à se pointer. La lueur d'acier dans les cheveux de Gabriel se fait doucement bronze, puis or massif. Même son visage se fait éclatant, énergie pure. Leurs corps se cherchent à nouveau, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. La lumière augmente. Des mains qui s'impriment sur les vêtements, des larmes de mercure qui coulent et brûlent autour.  
De véritables adieux, comme ils n'ont pas su s'en faire. C'est la fin de leur Histoire, leur dernier rêve : la grande illusion explose en une gerbe de sentiments éclatants à l'arrière-gout e tentation passée. Ils se figent en une sculpture brisée de caramel.  
Eternelle.

_Le souffle court, les paupières crispées, le moment éclaté. L'amour, mais quel grand mot stupide. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quelques baisers au creux des reins, des soupirs et des cris. Pour un plaisir éphémère au cœur des rêves.  
Tout ça pour quoi ?  
Pour des larmes, des yeux ouverts. Un dernier dialogue, alors qu'on avance vers la lumière. Au fond, tout ce qui importait c'était cette nuit. Qu'on s'aime à en crever, au rythme de tes envies et pas dans ce rêve effiloché.  
Tout ça pour quoi ?  
Pour te regarder t'en aller ? _  
«Garde-moi encore cette nuit, si tu as l'envie…  
Enlève-moi une autre nuit…. »  
Mais Gabriel est déjà loin.  
« Est-ce que tu pourras…. » 

* * *

Eh, vous voyez le petit cadre là en dessous ? S'il vous plait, une review ça fait toujours plaisir... Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
